Undead Like Me
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: Crack theory involving Cedric Diggory and Edward Cullen. No one knew of their true lives, especially Edward’s real human past – when he was once Cedric Diggory. Edward’s just happy to have a past at all even if they were extremely cloudy.


**Author's Notes: **I own nothing. This is only a crack theory. Please do not take this too seriously despite the dark themes. Review if you enjoyed this oneshot of mine.

* * *

**Undead Like Me  
**By LilyChan

Cedric Diggory's funeral was extremely beautiful. The whisperings of his departure continued throughout the service. They accused Harry Potter – he lied about the young teen's death, which supposedly involved He Who Cannot Be Named. They were utter lies as the witches and wizards were concerned. There was no way He would be back into power and claimed a young life like Cedric's.

There was his house's colors splashed all over the place. Many of the students, faculty, and family members attended the funeral to see the boy one last time.

Little did they realize they had an extra guest there at the funeral that grim morning. He watched in the shadows after he accidentally walked at the scene; he noticed there were plenty of people there and saw all types of people. Young and old. He was extremely tempted to take one of the younger students or the older persons – he couldn't decide what to choose.

Emmett couldn't help himself though. He cursed under his breath. The Cullens' diet consisted of animal blood instead of the usual human blood.

_I don't think Carlisle realizes a __**bear**__ mauled me__before I got turned, _the dark haired vampire thought, as he felt weaker and weaker. The people he saw only made him feel that hunger. He saw an open casket so he figured someone had recently passed away.

He didn't get to see who was in the casket itself but he did notice the bold and strange mixtures of black and gold spilled all over the casket and the area. Emmett also noticed some of the guests wore interesting clothes. He hadn't seen clothing like that in all of his years as a vampire. He then realized that he didn't care. The vampire felt weaker and weaker as he saw another family pass by him.

_If only I could have one…_he thought as he reached for something, anything, to hold on to. _Stupid Carlisle. Of course everyone just agrees with the hippie movement. Although Jasper would probably agree with me since he used to train new vampires and actually ate human blood at one point in time._

Then it hit him.

_Usually dead people have some form of blood. _He sniffed the air and grimaced. _Ugh! I don't think these people ever had embalms before. Perfect._

Emmett waited as best he could though he almost collapsed a few times. He managed to catch a couple of squirrels even though squirrels were his least favorite thing to try and catch, much less his least favorite type of blood. Though Emmett couldn't wait to have the deceased's blood, or what's left of it anyway, he had to wait a while for the funeral to be over. Squirrels were thankfully plentiful in the area – especially around that time of day. He didn't like it but he felt it was just one step closer to finally have a decent meal. Emmett slipped back in the shadows and merely waited.

**oooo**

Emmett's hunger only grew with time. The squirrels didn't do much to quench his hunger despite the amount of them there. He didn't want to try to get any other animal blood – he hated to hunt them and catch them. They would never taste as sweet as a human's blood would. The burly vampire wanted to at least snack on the children that seemed to be left alone. He knew, however, if he did feed on a child, Carlisle would let him have it. In the back of his mind, he also realized that Jasper probably wouldn't have enough patience with them anyway – especially as of late.

When the dark haired man checked once more, he saw the big crowd had finally left the area. The casket seemed to have already lowered and he saw two shovels at work. He didn't see anyone around it but he didn't want to take any chances. Emmett let the shovels do their job.

Unlike before, he didn't have to wait too long. The shovels fell in its place in the position of an X. The burly vampire shook his head.

_What were those people, wizards or something? _Emmett casually thought as he made his way to the new grave. He bent down, dug through the dirt, and found the casket in little time – his hunger for human blood only grew. He clawed his way through the dirt; Emmett didn't even see where the shovels landed and frankly he didn't care. Once her found it, he didn't care to open properly, all he could think about was the satisfaction he was about to receive. Emmett forced his hand through the wood; it would've hurt him if he could feel it.

_Sometimes it pays to be made out of stone sometimes, _he thought as he forced his other hand through the casket. Emmett felt around for the body and eventually found it. He raised his hands and then ripped the top of the casket off. By now, all he could see was a delicious piece of meat filled with stalled, cold, sweet blood. Emmett idly thought to himself.

_I really don't miss the sound of my stomach. It reminds me too much of a bear._

He forced himself to shudder. Emmett refocused once more on the young dead teen.

He then felt dirt hit his back. Emmett, distracted by hunger, hissed and flashed his pointed teeth. It turned out to be the shovels again. They started to bury again so the hungry vampire had to work faster.

Emmett tossed the corpse over his shoulder and moved out of the way as fast as he could. Soon he made it out of the hole. At the corner of his eye, he saw the sun. It slightly hurt his eyes because of its sudden appearance and it was so bright. He kept his sight on the sun as the clouds moved out of the way.

He tried to get the dirt off of his shirt. He managed to get most of it off as he made his way off the graveyard. Emmett laughed at himself in victory as he left the holy ground. He then glanced at the corpse that hung from his shoulder and smirked hungrily.

"Sorry, kiddo, but a vampire's got to eat."

As any vampire would, Emmett sparkled beautifully in the sun.

He couldn't care any less at the moment at the sight of himself but he couldn't help but think more.

_Thank God all those people are wearing this glitter stuff all over themselves. What was it called again? Oh! Body glitter. How gay._

**oooo**

When Emmett made it to his car, he opened the back door and laid down the corpse on his back. He closed the door and got in the driver's side. After he fiddled around and found his keys, he placed it in the ignition and turned it on. He then sniffed the air.

_Nothing smells better than a fresh corpse, especially when it's all to myself._

If it was possible, Emmett grew hungrier. He groaned silently but he knew he couldn't exactly feed on the corpse there. He had to go to an abandoned area in Carlisle's workplace – the hospital. For the moment, the Cullens resided in England for the time being. Carlisle wanted to visit his father's grave before the climate changed to a warmer one. The area had more sun than when they first arrived there so they probably planned to move soon.

Once he turned on the ignition and started to drive towards the direction of Carlisle's hospital, Emmett grew hotter and hungrier. The humidity of England's climate and the stench of the corpse didn't exactly make matters better for him. For the moment, his air conditioner in his car didn't even work and he didn't want to sparkle for the other drivers.

Even as a member of the human race, Emmett couldn't stand the heat. The smell merely drove him wild – he knew he actually drooled and he was certain he could feel that familiar pang of hunger.

Emmett thanked God when he saw the exit sign for the hospital.

Once the exit came up, he took it.

He was that much closer to have his first decent meal in a long time. Emmett couldn't help but smile. He even flashed his sharp teeth for effect.

**oooo**

Emmett managed to go in the hospital unnoticed and even borrowed a stretcher. He placed the body on it. He then grabbed a random white coat from a hanger and put it on himself. He didn't even care if he accidentally grabbed a woman's coat.

Emmett used his incredible speed to pass the doctors, nurses, and patients undetected. He knew only Carlisle would dare to enter the hospital's morgue. The vampire idly wondered how his adoptive father managed to convince the staff not to go down there but he didn't dwell too long on it.

When the burly vampire arrived to the desolate hospital wing, he almost couldn't control himself. He saw the dead boy's neck; he couldn't help but drool more at the sight. Emmett wiped it away and pushed the door open.

To his surprise, he saw Carlisle bent over. The blond older one stood up and turned hastily to see who had come to disturb him. His mouth was covered in blood.

Unlike the others, Emmett didn't step down from anyone, especially from Carlisle.

"Well, well, **father**," he said with a knowingly smirk; "looks like I caught you red-handed or should I say red-lipped?" he laughed at his own pun.

"It's not what it seems, Emmett," Carlisle quietly said.

"So, that's not blood on your lips then? Is it ketchup again?" Emmett asked, also quietly.

"Emmett…" the other growled. The tension grew between the two vampires. Carlisle tried to calm down his own temper as he shut his eyes and turned away from Emmett.

"Don't deny it, **father**," the burly vampire said. "You have those urges too. After all, you're only a vampire."

"Emmett, you don't understand." Carlisle paused and wiped off the blood with his handkerchief. "This woman's heart was still beating. The doctors rejected her. They sent her to freeze along with the actual corpses. I couldn't bear to see her freeze like that. You know how long I've been alone. I thought she would be ideal for me. This woman can be my bride if she wanted."

Emmett shook his head. "Don't sugar-coat it. Just admit it. You got a fresh corpse and you couldn't resist anymore. You're just lucky you found your type and that her heart just happened to be beating. Either way, you got what you wanted.

"However, I don't make any excuses. I actually dug up this boy's gave. Smell him, Carlisle. Oh, he smells delicious, doesn't he? I can't eat animals. Carlisle, I was **mauled **by a **bear **before you turned me. Jasper had the right idea of eating humans whenever he pleased. At least he didn't deny what he is. What we are."

"Emmett, I understand the urge. You can control yourself with all your –"

"Soul?" Emmett interrupted. He laughed grimily. "We're vampires. We have no souls. Watch me desecrate this boy's body. I can assure you his heart isn't beating."

Emmett opened his mouth and revealed his sharpened teeth. A hiss came out of his mouth and then he aimed for the jugular vein on the boy's neck. Without any more hesitation, he sank into the flesh, through the muscle, to the desired vein.

Finally he reached the cold blood that tasted more wonderful and sweeter than he imagined. It was so pleasurable he couldn't help but groan against the dead skin. He sucked out the blood he could in one gulp in one try. The sensation, if there was one, was powerful. Emmett could get used to it as he felt his strength come back to him.

Eventually, the vampire stopped and turned to Carlisle who gave him a stern and angry look. Emmett couldn't help but smile to show him his bloodstained teeth.

"How did you get those fangs?"

"I filed them myself. I couldn't properly eat animals without them," Carlisle picked up on Emmett's sarcasm in his tone.

"You're an abomination." Carlisle harshly said.

"We are all abominations, Carlisle. We are goddamn **vampires**."

The two continued to argue but unbeknownst to them, the woman whom Carlisle bit earlier sat up on the table. She picked up the blanket, which at first covered her legs, brought up to her chest. The brunette woman looked around and realized where she was. Once it hit her, she screamed, loudly.

Her scream interrupted the two's argument and they both shifted their attention to her.

"What's going on? Why am I here? What happened to me?" she sounded like she wanted to cry. Carlisle glared at Emmett before he shifted to the distraught woman's side.

"Miss, are you okay?" Carlisle asked in a kinder tone.

"I'm naked, I can't feel anything, and I'm sitting in a morgue!" she responded. She brought her legs to her chest, with her blanket still on. "I want to cry, but I can't," she whispered. "I remember I fell off a cliff. I stared into the sun and prayed to God to take care of my son and my soul. I closed my eyes and-and I woke up here." Carlisle could tell she hid something from the sound of her tone but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Your-your son," whispered a new voice. Emmett halfway paid attention to the naked woman. He had to sit down and calm his own nerves down. He was about to square off with the one who accepted and even adopted him. Once the new voice spoke, though, he started to pay attention again.

"Your son died," the voice said. "He died a few days after birth, didn't he?" Everyone turned to the source and saw the boy, who was silent and still before, sat upright. He then grasped his head and groaned in pain. He tossed himself back on the stretcher.

"What the hell?" Emmett said as he stood up in shock. "I thought he was dead! This shouldn't be happening!" Even though he was in shock, he kept his voice as quiet as he could. They might have had the morgue's wing under Carlisle's supervision, but the walls would echo if someone spoke loud enough.

"Please!" muttered the scared boy. "Please, everyone! Please stop talking!" He tossed himself all over the place on the stretcher and even at one point; he curled up into a ball. He even closed his ears. He continued to groan and started to jerk around to make the noises in his head go away.

Emmett's sharp ears picked up everything he said.

_No one's saying anything, _he thought. _He's weird._

"STOP! You are! Please, just be quiet! I don't know what's going on! I don't remember what my name was! Can't anyone help me?" the boy cried out. His volume grew louder and louder. Carlisle's attention immediately went to the clearly upset boy and tried to calm him down.

"Emmett! Clear your mind! Don't think about anything! Ma'am, you too!" Carlisle grabbed the boy's legs to pin him down long enough to put the straps on. While the two cleared their minds, the boy started to thrash around. Eventually he calmed down. Carlisle wanted to think but he didn't want to torture him anymore.

"I'm sorry, but I heard you," he said. "Thank you for trying to help." His voice was cold but Carlisle could tell he was mostly scared. The blond doctor couldn't help but smile down at him.

"You're quite welcome," he said. The boy finally seemed to have calmed down but the doctor kept the straps on him for caution. Carlisle brought the chair that faced the desk in the morgue closer to the boy. He had pushed him in the stretcher and closed the door for privacy. Thankfully, that particular town had a low death rate unlike Carlisle's hometown, London.

The young boy kept his gaze on the doctor. The doctor sat back and the entire room was quiet.

"Emmett," he softly said finally, "take Miss Esme out. Give her the doctor's coat. Escort her to the house and for God's sake, **stay there**."

The woman dubbed Esme looked horrified. Emmett didn't move or say anything. Carlisle's eyes moved to Emmett and then he opened his mouth to speak just as the boy's grunts and thrashes started again.

"Go now," Carlisle said. Emmett just stood there. The doctor's eyes seemed to change colors before the two newly turned vampires' eyes. The boy never turned to Emmett. He didn't see Esme's reaction, nor was he sure he wanted to know. He then muttered something as he winced once again. "Do what I say, now."

It seemed Emmett finally got the message and did what Carlisle said to do. He took off his coat and handed it to Esme.

"It's because your name is on the tag tied to your toe," the boy whispered. The couple stopped on the way out. The woman turned but she didn't say anything this time. Esme turned back and Emmett escorted her out. He shut the door as quietly as he could and the two left.

Now it was just Carlisle and the nameless boy.

It was a long time before someone said anything.

"What's your name?" Carlisle finally asked, no higher than a whisper.

The boy struggled but he muttered his answer. The blond vampire waited patiently. He kept his gaze on him.

Finally he answered. "I don't remember."

"I see," Carlisle said after him.

"I-I don't remember who I am, where I came from, m-my past…why am I so cold? My skin feels so cold and hard! It's like I'm a statue or something!"

_I believe you're a fellow vampire, my dear boy. _Carlisle managed to think out loud.

The poor scared boy closed his eyes once more and started to move again.

This time, Carlisle just sat there and watched him. The blond man stayed in his position.

"No!" The boy said as he thrashed around. "How can that be? I-I don't think I even remember my past! Please don't think!"

_I'm sorry, my boy. I'm going to have to train you this way. Let me explain about your transformation. My coven, or family, of vampires has venom. Most of the time, the heart has to be beating in order for you to transform._

_I didn't do an autopsy on you so I can't say anything about your previous life, health-wise, and I don't know how you died for sure. Emmett __**did**__, however, move you around a lot._

Carlisle pointed to a bite mark on his arm. _Apparently he couldn't wait until he arrived here. The only theory I can think of is your organs are still pretty fresh. It seemed that your family didn't know about how to embalm a body. Since you moved around a lot, the venom was able to move around in your bloodstream and transformed you into what I, Emmett, and now Miss Esme, are. Vampires._

By now, the scared vampire seemed to finally calm down long enough to listen to Carlisle. The wise vampire continued to speak with his mind. He wanted to train the boy a little bit before he could bring him out to his family; if only to accept him.

_Let me ask you once more, son. Do you remember your name?_

"No."

_Edward seems to fit you. You look like an Edward to me._

"That woman's infant was named Edward before he died. I-I heard it from her mind."

_I see. That must've been traumatic for her to endure such a tragedy._

"She didn't fall by accident," the boy whispered. "I heard her. She jumped on purpose."

Carlisle's thoughts stopped.

"It scared me too," he continued to whisper. "Did you know how I died?"

Before Carlisle could think out loud for the boy to hear it, he realized, in the private sector of his mind, that perhaps not everything in his head was clear. Perhaps he could hear only the majority of his mind and the words must've gotten jumbled together when he spoke about his condition earlier. He came to the only conclusion – plant a false past into the boy's memory. It's the only way he could possibly cope with himself.

_Spanish influenza. Your mother wanted me to keep you alive, but Emmett got to you before I could. They took you from me before I could turn you._

The boy didn't say anything at first. Finally he spoke once more.

"My name is Edward, right?"

Carlisle nodded.

_I'll tell you anything else if you need to._

"Where did I come from?"

_Chicago. Your family came to England originally in 1901. You're an only child._

Carlisle finally got up and took the straps off of the newly named Edward. He smiled and it seemed to reassure him.

_Come, we have lots to train._

**oooo**

It was a hard time for newly made vampire, Edward Cullen. He had to learn to deal with his extra speed, strength, and ability. Edward wasn't used to it right away even though no one expected him to be. He actually left the Cullens for about ten days but it felt like years. He couldn't deal with being what he was out in the open. He returned and they graciously accepted him back.

Eventually, the Cullens packed up and moved to America.

They wanted to go up north so they did. They didn't want to go too far though. Carlisle wanted Edward to have someone so he found him Rosalie. Unfortunately, they didn't get along as lovers but as siblings. Rosalie instead actually fell in love with Emmett. The two then married.

Soon, they settled in Forks, Washington. They chose the area away from the reservations and from other sorts of civilization so the family wouldn't be tempted. The area also had plenty of animals to feed off of. Emmett eventually stopped his complaints of his animal diet and decided to eat bears as sort of revenge from before.

For the most part, the Cullens' lives were shadowed in mystery and the locals rarely interacted with them. They had to keep them at bay if only to drive away temptation. No one knew of their true lives, especially Edward's real human past – when he was once Cedric Diggory. Edward's just happy to have a past at all even if they were extremely cloudy.

At least, it was a secret until Edward Cullen met Isabella Swan.

**The End**


End file.
